Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche
Literaturtipp der Woche __TOC__ Aufstellungen KW 3 (15.01.-21.01.) 2018 left|250px|link=Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan ist ein von Claudia Gray geschriebener Roman, welcher am 1. September 2017 als Teil der Journey to Die letzten Jedi-Reihe in den USA von Disney-Lucasfilm Press veröffentlicht wird. Die deutsche Veröffentlichung von Panini erfolgte am 16. Oktober 2017. Die sechzehn Jahre alte Leia Organa steht vor der bislang größten Herausforderung ihres noch jungen Lebens: Sie muss ihre Eignung als Thronerbin des Planeten Alderaan unter Beweis stellen. Dazu gehören Überlebenstraining, Schulungen in galaxisweiter Diplomatie und brandgefährliche Missionen auf Planeten, die unter imperialer Kontrolle stehen. Als wäre das alles nicht schon schwer genug, muss sich Leia auch mit dem veränderten Verhalten ihrer Eltern auseinandersetzen, die nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein scheinen. Als die junge Prinzessin schließlich herausfindet, welche Geheimnisse vor ihr verborgen werden, sieht sich Leia urplötzlich mit einer schicksalhaften Frage konfrontiert: Wird sie sich künftig nur auf die Belange ihres Heimatplaneten konzentrieren, oder stellt sie sich in den Dienst einer ganzen Galaxis, die händeringend nach einer Lichtgestalt sucht. KW 4 (22.01.-28.01.) 2018 left|250px|link=Master and Apprentice Master and Apprentice ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die zum 40-Jahre-Jubiläum des Star-Wars-Universums am 3. Oktober 2017 gemeinsam mit 39 anderen Geschichten in der Kurzgeschichtensammlung From a Certain Point of View veröffentlicht wurde. Sie wurde von Claudia Gray geschrieben. Die Kurzgeschichte spielt während der Handlung von Episode IV – Eine Neue Hoffnung und handelt primär von einem Gespräch zwischen dem Machtgeist Qui-Gon Jinns mit seinem Schüler Obi-Wan Kenobi. Als Luke Skywalker überstürzt zu seinen Adoptiveltern aufbricht, nachdem er und Obi-Wan die toten Jawas gefunden hatten, erscheint dem ins Exil gegangenen Jedi der Machtgeist seines verstorbenen Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan erzählt ihm, er habe Luke nicht die komplette Wahrheit über seine Eltern gesagt. Qui-Gon macht Obi-Wan klar, dass die Zeit des Exils nun vorbei sei und er Luke auf seiner bevorstehenden Reise begleiten und unterstützen müsse. KW 5 (29.01.-04.02.) 2018 left|250px|link=Palpatines Auge (Roman) Palpatines Auge (Roman) ist der erste Teil der Callista-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Barbara Hambly geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 1996 von VGS und als Neuauflage 1997 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter|Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (12 NSY). Eine gefährliche Mission für Prinzessin Leia: Gemeinsam mit Han und Chewbacca will sie den lang vergessenen Planeten Belsavis erforschen - der Legende nach sollen hier, in den verborgenen Höhlen unter der eisigen Oberfläche, die letzten der Jedi Zuflucht gefunden haben. Doch niemand, so scheint es, ist je von dort zurückgekehrt... Währenddessen wird Luke Skywalker von unheilvollen Träumen zu einem mysteriösen Asteroidenfeld geführt. Dort entdeckt er eine Waffe aus den Tagen des Imperiums, die dem Todesstern in nichts nachsteht: ''Palpatines Auge. Seit über dreißig Jahren wird das komplexe Waffensystem vom Geist Callistas, einer jungen Jedi, kontrolliert. Einst hatte sie die todbringende Maschine stoppen können, doch nun droht sich die komplexe Programmierung durchzusetzen. Luke und Callista müssen alles daran setzen, um sie zu stoppen - denn Palpatines Auge macht sich unerbittlich auf den Weg, um Belsavis zu vernichten...'' KW 6 (05.02.-11.02.) 2018 left|250px|link=From a Certain Point of View From a Certain Point of View ist eine Kurzgeschichten-Sammlung, die am 3. Oktober 2017 zum 40. Jubiläum des Star-Wars-Universums von Del Rey veröffentlicht wurde. Sie besteht aus 40 kurzen Geschichten von insgesamt 43 verschiedenen Autoren, welche alle im Raum 0 VSY/NSY spielen und insgesamt 496 Seiten umfassen. Das Cover wurde von Will Staehle erstellt, während die Illustrationen im Buch selber von Chris Trevas und Joffrey Brown stammen. FORTY YEARS. FORTY STORIES. In honor of the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Wars: A New Hope, this collection features Star Wars stories by bestselling authors, trendsetting artists, and treasured voices from Star Wars literary history. More than forty authors have lent their unique vision to forty "scenes," each retelling a different moment from the original Star Wars film, but with a twist: Every scene is told from the point of view of a background character. Whether it's the X-wing pilots who helped Luke destroy the Death Star or the stormtroopers who never quite could find the droids they were looking for, Star Wars: From a Certain Point of View places the classic movie in a whole new perspective, and celebrates the influence and legacy of the unparalleled cultural phenomenon, Star Wars.''